La gran historia de Sam y Freddie
by Heavy Metal Smile
Summary: ¿Es posible que dos hermanos se enamoren sin saber que son hermanos? No, por que esto no es amor, esta esta una historia única, un amor único. 'La vida es un libro, compartamos las páginas juntos'.


** Esta es la primera historia que registro en fanfiction, tiene un mal vocabulario y no muy buena descripción, la escribí hace bastantes años, cuando era pequeña, es extraña e incestuosa, pero me trae muchos recuerdos, si redacto aquí algún otro texto ya será con la edad que tengo ahora, (catorce años). **

* * *

**La gran historia de Sam y Freddie**

Había vez una pareja (Kevin) y (Pam),Pam estaba embarazada de Kevin, pero estaban todo el día día discutiendo por que eran muy diferentes: el era un tanto pijo y ella era un poco bestia, además eran muy pobres. Cuando la madre y el padre tuvieron a sus cuatro hijos, (Drake, Melanie, Sam y Freddie), discutieron y decidieron separarse. Llegaron a un acuerdo pese a sus diferencias: La madre(Pam) se quedaría una hija, (la que hoy por hoy es Sam) y que el padre se quedaría otra,(la que hoy por hoy es Melanie),ya que no tenían dinero decidieron dar a los otros dos hijos (Freddie y Drake),a Drake le adopto una gran familia numerosa y a Freddie una chica soltera que no podía tener hijos, (Marisa Benson).

En California vivía Sam, ella era buena en todo, tenía millones de talentos increíbles, (aunque ella no lo sabía), su mayor hobbie y lo que mejor hacia son los artes marciales, es decir, (pelear), era realmente inteligente pero muy rebelde así que pasaba de los estudios y suspendía, desde bien pequeña había estado con una familia de delincuentes, en correccionales o en la cárcel durante cortos periodos por culpa de la educación que le daba su madre Pam, su única y mejor amiga es Carly, era también lista, pero además muy aplicada en los estudios; como Pam pasaba de su hija, Sam estaba casi todo el día en el apartamento de Carly con su hermano Spencer.

En Los Ángeles habitaba Freddie con su madre Marisa,muy sobre protectora y muy pulcra para todo,su mayor miedo era que Freddie descubriera que es adoptado. A el también se le daban bien muchas cosas, (aunque no se daba cuenta tampoco), su mayor hobbie era la tecnología: las cámaras, el rodaje, editar, etcétera. Los estudios se le daban bien pero además el es muy estudioso. Marisa tiene mucho dinero y vivían en una lujosa casa del centro. Iba a un colegio con su único y mejor amigo Rock, bueno y el hermano mayor de Rock, (Nick) que a diferencia de ellos era un hermoso y varonil adolescente de apolínea figura.

Aquí empieza la historia...

Un día Marisa decidió que se quería mudar,irse a California con Freddie para que fuera a un colegio en el que tuviese mas amigos, así lo hizo, se mudó y apuntó al instituto de California a Freddie,con la coincidencia de que le inscribió en al misma institución a la que iba Sam.

Era el primer día de instituto de un chico de tan solo 12 años,se sentía confuso y mientras andaba entre la espesura de los pasillos y de alumnos buscando su taquilla; vio a una chica rubia, con unos ojos color azul cristalino en los cuales podía contemplar el más mínimo sentimiento con un simple vistazo a la pupila, con un contorno espectacular y con una sonrisa limpia y natural, acompañada por unos dientes blancos y resplandecientes que le enamoraron, de pronto sus miradas se cruzaron durante unos 30 segundos en el que el mundo se paró y no se oía nada, todo era lento y asquerosamente romántico. Por otra parte Sam estaba al lado de su amiga Carly guardando los libros en la taquilla y riéndose curando de pronto se giró y observó a un chico con el pelo castaño, unos grandes ojos marrón café, muy cálidos, y al mismo tiempo intensos, y una sonrisa enamoradiza y enternecedora, él la estaba mirando y sus ojos se cruzaron, abstractamente hablando, penetraron en ambos corazones. Fue un mutuo amor a primera vista.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando pero todo estaba como parado, el mundo excepto ellos estaban paralizados y cada segundo se hacía eterno; Freddie nunca había estado enamorado,él solo quería llegar y decirle a esa chica que la amaba. Sam jamás había experimentado el amor pero ella pensaba que ese chico nunca se fijaría en ella, así que tenía pensado hacer ver que pasaba de él y que no le gustaba. Por fin Freddie había llegado hasta Sam; la miró y ocurrió lo siguiente:

Freddie:Ho...hola...

Sam:¡Adiós!

Carly:¿Qué ocurre?

Freddie:Me llamo Freddie, soy nuevo en el instituto...

Sam: (Sintiendo tristeza) ¿Y qué nos importa?

Carly: Sam, sé buena.

-Allí Freddie vio que Sam pasaba de él, pero no quería quedar en ridículo, así que se le ocurrió fingir que la que le gustaba Carly.-

Freddie: (Mintiendo, obvio). Tú no, la que me importa es tu amiga...

-Sam observó lo de siempre, todos los chicos se fijaban en Carly y que a ella no le hacían caso, en ese momento llegó a la conclusión de fingir eternamente que odiaba a Freddie pero amándolo por dentro.-

Sam: Bueno, ¡Pero te vas largando o te meto!

Freddie: Vale,vale...

-Los dos se fueron decepcionados y apesadumbrados, undidos en una decepción. Iban a la misma clase por que tenían los tres la misma edad,(12 años) y eso lo complicaba todo, pero aún hay más... ¡Freddie se había mudado a vivir justo delante de Carly! No un edificio delante, no, a la puerta de delante! Como Sam estaba allí prácticamente todo el día tenía que soportar verlo continuamente.

Un día Carly, Sam y Freddie decidieron formar una página web en internet, Carly y Sam como protagonistas y Freddie hacía de cámara, creaba los efectos especiales... En definitiva, estaban aprendiendo a ser solo mejores amigos.

Los años fueron pasando y pasando y ya tenían 15 años, Sam le gastó un broma muy mala a Freddie: reveló delante de internet que Freddie nunca había besado a nadie, eso le dejó desecho y Sam se sintió tan culpable que al final dijo que ella tampoco había besado a nadie. Decidió ir a disculparse con el y allí paso algo increíble: Sam y Freddie se dieron un beso para acabar con la carga de no haber besado a nadie... ellos ya estaban enamorados, pero ese especial beso lo determinó todo aún más.

Cuando llegaron a los 17 años, una chica llamada Madisen Hill se enamoró de Freddie, él solo quería estar con Sam, pero como el pensaba que ella no le quería, aceptó salir con ella.

Sam lo pasó fatal durante estos meses, estaba rota. Por otra parte, la gente busca hacer parejas con los personajes famosos, y ellos lo eran en poco en internet,(por el grupo)pues al igual que había gente Creddie,(Carly y Freddie), también había gente Seddie, (Sam y Freddie). Por culpa de esos rumores y emparejamientos falsos por culpa de fans, la novia de Freddie se enfadó con el,ya que los fans no paraban con el "Seddie", y aunque a Sam le reventaba que Freddie tuviera novia no le soportaba ver mal, así que para que los fans no siguieran con los rumores ,escribió en su redes sociales a los fans:

Dejad a Freddie en paz, el tiene novia, no me quiere, y aunque me duela tengo que aprender a vivir con el dolor, yo le veo cada día junto a su novia y se perfectamente que nunca ocurrirá nada entre nosotros, por que tú tienes siempre dos caminos a elegir y el ha decidido estar con Madisen,por que no me quiere y ... el amor no es siempre mutuo.

Cuando Freddie leyó esto se quedó anonadado, estaba paralizado y lágrimas se posaban sobre su tez de manera continua, se dio cuenta de que Sam le quería y el estaba seguro de sentir lo mismo. Lo dejó con su novia, corrió hacia casa de Sam y sin hacer ningún tipo de declaración la besó intensamente, se dedicaron una sonrisa y por fin se convirtieron en novios.

El día siguiente se lo contaron todo a Carly y a Spencer; Carly se emocionó y su hermano dijo lo siguiente: Una leyenda dice que cada persona tiene una pareja perfecta, es decir que dos personas en el mundo están destinadas a estar juntas, casi nadie la encuentra y acaba simplemente con una pareja común, pero vosotros tenéis un vínculo, lo que habéis sentido vosotros, es como un sexto sentido que te indica cuando tú pareja se acerca, que te hace sonreír cuando te toca y te hace llorar cuando se aleja... es algo tan especial que aunque se crea que si, NUNCA se puede olvidar.

Sam y Freddie fueron novios casi un año(el más feliz de sus vidas), pero cuando llegaron a los 18 años y el instituto termino querían hacer cosas diferentes,ir a sitios distintos y pensar en cosas distintas. Se tuvieron que separar...

Sam: Freddie siento mucho que esto sea así,a mi me gustaría estar contigo siempre.

Freddie: Claramente a mi también,eres lo mejor que me ha pasado,pero supongo que nosotros elejimos nuestro propio camino,verdad?

Sam: Bueno, yo me marcho a empezar como música a otra parte, pero vaya dónde vaya SIEMPRE te recordaré, juro que jamás me olvidaré de ti.

Freddie: Ni yo Sam, siempre te llevaré dentro,llueva o nieve,muerto o vivo,feliz o triste...

Carly:Tranquila Sam, Freddie y yo vamos al mismo sitio, te prometo que lo cuidaré bien.

-Adiós.-Dijo Sam con la pupila impregnada de lágrimas.

-Adiós.-Dijo suavemente Freddie viendo como Sam se iba alejando con la maleta.

Los años pasaron como los trenes por las vías, habían transcurrido 8 años y los tres tenían 26 de edad. Sam había conseguido triunfar en la música con su grupo haciendo conciertos por todo el mundo, actualmente les tocaba dar un concierto en la capital Wagshinton, (pero no sabía que le esperaba una sorpresa).

Entonces Sam andaba con su guitarra eléctrica dentro de su funda,cuando de pronto rozó con el codo a un misterioso y apuesto chico. Una sensación maravillosa y escalofriante recorrió el cuerpo de ambos y se quedaron inmutados, después de una pausa, al fin Sam se giró y vio del todo bien al chico y se decidió a hablarle:

Sam: Em...lo...lo siento mucho.

Freddie: No importa,es culpa mía...

Sam: No que va es la guitarra que...que...(le mira con curiosidad)...

Freddie: No, no, soy yo que no miro por donde voy y...ehh...(la observa con peculiaridad)...

Sam:Tú...tú no serás...¡¿Freddie?!

Freddie: ¡¿Eres Sam?!

(Millones de imágenes, frases, recuerdos y momentos invadieron la cabeza y el alma de ambos y la pupila de los dos volvieron a adquirir brillo después de años apagados y sin llama, por que como cuenta la leyenda, el amor que ellos tienen nunca se olvida).

Freddie: Sam...cuanto me alegro de verte, hacia años que no hablabamos!

Sam: Yo también me alegro! Nos tomamos un café y me cuentas como te va todo?

Freddie: Claro está, seguro que hay mucho que decirnos...

-Pasaron casi toda la tarde charlando,riéndose,recordando tiempos y contándose cosas de sus vidas, ahora si que tenían claro de que debían estar juntos. ¿Pero cuál es la vida que lleva ahora Freddie?

...

Ya estaban despidiéndose delante de la puerta de casa de Freddie muy tiernamente y ambos sabiendo que en esa situación había algo más que amistad, cuando de pronto salió Carly y le dijo a Freddie los siguiente:

Carly: Mi príncipe, ya está cena...

Freddie se quedó descompuesto, por un momento había olvidado que se había casado con Carly! Todo se le olvidaba y se le hacia insignificante cuando aparecía Sam. A continuación miró a Sam con culpabilidad y añadió:

Freddie: Sam, se me ha olvidado contarte esto, pero yo te...

-Sam estaba sintiendo por dentro como si un rayo la estuviera desintegrando poco a poco y no se podía sostener las lágrimas, así que le cortó a mitad de la frase y salió corriendo. Cuando estaba alejada se puso en el rincón de una calle a llorar, nadie sabia lo que le esperaba, ni siquiera ella misma...

En este momento no quería saber nada ni de la música ni de Freddie, lo único que tenia en la mente era que estaba en un callejón rodeada de soledad, que faltaban 3 horas para su concierto y que no tenía claro si quería ir, se levantó, montó en su motocicleta **Kawassaki**, arrancó a una velocidad de 220 km/h, y se puso a recorrer las calles de Wagshinton. Frenó de golpe dejando humo a su alrededor, dejó la moto y corrió hasta llegar al concierto, al último minuto, se metió entre las cortinas cuando ya casi habían comenzado y se puso delante del micrófono con su guitarra eléctrica lista para cantar y tocar.

Mientras tanto Freddie estaba enfrente de la puerta mirando hacia delante sin saber si Sam iba a regresar,entonces se giró:

Freddie: Lo siento, me debo ir para siempre.

Carly: ¿Cómo que te vas?¿Dónde?

Freddie: A donde sea,no me puedo pasar otros 8 años pensando en ella...

Carly: ¿¡En quién!?

Freddie: Es difícil de entender... estoy enamorado.

- Freddie se marchó hacia la dirección que le dictaba el corazón, estaba seguro de por donde tenía que ir, estaba fatigado después de media hora corriendo, pero no se iba a rendir... escuchó una voz y sonidos angelicales... era la voz de Sam... ¡Alzó la vista y contempló un concierto! Adelantó mucho el paso y por fin llegó, alzó la vista y allí arriba estaba Sam, cantando entre humo y notas musicales, quedó perplejo, para él su voz era como la de una Diosa, se olvidó de todos los problemas que le rodeaban y sonrió, miró a Sam y por cuestión de azar o destino entre miles de personas del concierto, Sam miró a Freddie y la luz de la esperanza la golpeó, entendió en segundos que Freddie lo había dejado todo por ella, sonrió y cantó con más ilusión y entusiasmo, ahora, era feliz.

El concierto había acabado y ella bajó rápidamente, se frenó debajo de las escaleras del escenario, miró fijamente a Freddie y él observaba con asombro a Sam y sin pensarlo más los dos corrieron hacia el otro y se dieron un beso intenso y apasionado en el que se fusionaron y sintieron como si tuvieran otra vez 18 años y estuvieran en el instituto, con la única diferencia de que ahora eran más libres y que esta vez iban a estar juntos para siempre. Sam cogió de la mano a Freddie y fueron hacia su moto,los dos se subieron y comenzaron la trayectoria de un viaje infinito,en ese momento Sam decidió seguir haciendo giras mundiales cantando y tocando, pero ella iría aparte con Freddie y con su moto, con nada más, solo ellos y las aventuras que les esperaban el resto de sus vidas.

A partir de ese momento todo era ir en moto, pararse en playas desconocidas y parajes naturales, comer en gasolineras mientras recargaban la Kawassaki 4000, cada cierto tiempo reunirse en el sitio donde darían uno de los muchos conciertos y sobretodo disfrutar de lo que les quedaba de vida juntos, por que el destino no está escrito, son una serie de páginas en blanco que tú debes rellenar, y ellos decidieron compartir el mismo libro juntos.

* * *

**Tal vez haga la segunda parte de la historia, espero que os guste ^^.**


End file.
